


情思昏昏（生贺特典）

by camellia528



Category: Bangtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 生贺特典，某种game





	情思昏昏（生贺特典）

情思昏昏

“哥哥，小珍这次…这次只考了60分…”

泫然欲泣的小小少年穿着洁白蓝色条纹的校服上衣和短裤，白而修长的腿因恐慌不安微微抖着。

膝关节处粉红又肉嘟嘟的，看着令人怜爱。

“把卷子拿来我看看。”

盘着二郎腿坐在床边的青年慵懒的伸出食指勾了勾，薄蓝的发有些掉色，伸展出漆黑痕迹。

“嗯，错的题目之前哥哥都有讲过。小珍自己说说，该怎么办呢？”

青年无疑是俊朗的，白皙面孔与舒展五官显得人脾性和顺，眉峰凛然一扬，却锐利如软边刀刃。

男孩咬着有些肉的唇，漂亮的脸配一双纯稚的眼，像童话中的绿野丛精灵，偶尔化作动物幼崽形态去人间玩耍。

有最绒软的毛发与甜美的叫声。

“那…小珍今晚不吃饭了…哥哥不要生气…”

“小珍在长身体，怎么能不吃饭？嗯？”

青年将男孩抱在身上，灵活食指一圈圈在那肉软的膝盖处打转。

缓缓向上，揉捏着那滑成豆腐般的大腿内侧，直到大腿根。

“我的小珍穿短裤真可爱，可是…哥哥不是说过么？不许穿短裤上学。小珍忘了？”

“唔…没忘记…是…是老师说要穿校服上体育课…”

“噢，老师。原来老师也喜欢看我们小珍穿短裤。”

将手伸进裤子有一下没一下的揉，感到男孩性器冒出黏腻液体，青年笑着咬住男孩精致小巧的耳垂。

“那老师有玩过小珍这里吗？也玩得小珍直冒水吗？”

“…呜…没…没有…智旻哥哥…”

男孩受不得这般挑逗，可腿却被彻底分开，水渍渗透裤子，形成一圈圈痕迹。

“呜呜呜…”

才没几下就射出来，男孩哭着瘫软在哥哥身上，被朴智旻捏住下巴勾住软腻的舌尖吻着。

“小珍不乖，喷得哥哥满手都是。”

朴智旻将沾满液体的手展开，指尖拉出黏腻的银丝，男孩羞得捂住脸。

“…哥哥不要说了…”

“小珍不是喜欢听么？”

青年用中指探入那紧致入口，热热的小嘴立刻吸住他，恶劣的勾起手指，就听到男孩绵软的哭腔。

“这么快就湿了，贪吃的小东西。”

朴智旻早就硬得胀痛，他脱下男孩的短裤，将火热硬器在那幼滑股间来回蹭着。

慢慢的蹭，折磨人似的，另一只手伸进男孩上衣，轻轻捻着他软软乳尖，直到渐渐变硬挺立。

“不乖的孩子就一定要受惩罚，小珍知道的吧。”

“知…知道的…呜…”

男孩已然泪眼朦胧，细长的腿轻颤着抖动，穿着白袜的脚尖微微翘起，是不受控的弧度。

“那罚小珍什么呢？…罚小珍被我操死好不好…操得小珍腿都合不拢，明天含着哥哥的东西上学…”

朴智旻攥起男孩的下巴，着迷的看着被情欲折磨到泪眼朦胧的人。

他的男孩，他的小尤物。

才插进一半，男孩就忍不住哽咽的哭，哭得一脸梨花甜泪，红润的唇眼看要呼痛，就被朴智旻以吻封住。

唇舌相抵，水声啧啧。

顺着当口，朴智旻一鼓作气顶了进去，瞬间爽得头皮发麻。

他的小精灵太紧了，又紧又热又湿，永远美好如处子，眼泪圆润似人鱼挚爱的珍珠。

滴滴的落，许是因为太快乐。

“小珍咬得哥哥好舒服…”

嫌坐着使不出力，朴智旻将男孩压在墙边，抬起对方白嫩细长的腿就开始尽情冲撞，他盖住金硕珍漂亮的眼睛，在那耳边缓缓说着。

“小珍好漂亮...哥哥都不知道该怎么喜欢你才好了…”

“呜呜呜…啊…”

被插入的同时，男孩身下微微挺立的性器也被朴智旻的牛仔裤磨得红胀坚硬，他顺着舒服的地方蹭着，因此而收缩的入口将朴智旻裹得更紧。

紧得朴智旻只想骂脏话…他掐着金硕珍的腰，照着他穴内某一个点狠狠研磨着，磨得金硕珍哭叫出声，睫毛处凝聚的泪浑圆晶莹，一颗颗往下落。

“…不要…不要了….哥哥好硬…好大..我不要了..…”

金硕珍无助的摇着头，就被对方猛地一把抱起往床上走去。

不着地的姿势令男孩吓得啊的一声叫，紧紧攀着哥哥的脖子，体内坚硬的性器往更深里戳着。

被扔在床上时，金硕珍眼神涣散的喘，哭得泪眼朦胧，紧接着俯身压上来的人却不打算放过他。

“哭着说哥哥又大又硬..看来小珍今天是不想下床了..继续说，喜不喜欢哥哥又大又硬？喜不喜欢哥哥操你？”

“.…喜…喜欢…呜呜呜…”

男孩乱蹬的腿被狠狠分开，粉红柔嫩的穴肉被狰狞性器的抽插翻出，胸口被哥哥大力揉弄着胀起青涩的弧度。

“小珍漏奶了..哥哥要尝尝看。”

“我..我没有奶的..呜呜呜…没有..”

“有啊，好甜。”

咬弄着男孩敏感的乳尖，朴智旻痴迷的听着耳边响起的悦耳呻吟。

奶里奶气的，又透着股浪劲。

他的尤物总是热衷于榨干他，榨得一滴都不剩。

狠狠抽送几个来回逼得金硕珍哭着射了出来，朴智旻轻轻将他抱在怀里，中止探入那微肿穴口搅弄着，直到把自己刚刚灌进去的白浊引出。

“..哥哥，这种游戏好累….小珍下次不要玩了…”

男孩哭得直抽气，校服已经是几年前的，他几乎都穿不下，尤其那短裤，穿上都紧紧崩在大腿缝处，好难受。

“乖，下次咱们不穿短裤了，哥哥给你买裙子。”

“QAQ哥哥好坏噢….”

END


End file.
